


Lost in bliss, with you.

by viciouswritings



Category: Diluc (Genshin Impact) - Fandom, Kaeluc (Genshin Impact) - Fandom, Kaeya (Genshin Impact) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SMUT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswritings/pseuds/viciouswritings
Summary: "So?" The tanned male grinned, waiting for his order to arrive whilst he stared dreamily at the tall pyro using male before him.There was a rush of liquid filling into a glass and now, put in front of the awaiting customer."Grape juice?" He groaned."Not grape juice again!"
Relationships: Bottom Kaeya!, Diluc/Kaeya (Genshin Impact), Top! Diluc, anal sex - Relationship, explicit - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Lost in bliss, with you.

**The lords would nearly punish Diluc for the unforgivable sin he has done today. But the red haired male, could care less.**

* * *

Angel's share. 

Finally, he's been awaiting to get a break all day long and yet now. He's finally received it. 

It's no joke that the cryo user male would work himself up for absolutely no reason, and yet sit down for hours telling Jean how badly he would love to spend sometime together with his lover again.

Lover? Right, yes Diluc his lover.

The man with fires of rage burning into his deep dark red orbs, the preciously fitted black coat. His large toned muscles, beautifully silk tucked hair into a ponytail. Good gods. He was everything and the only person Kaeya ever wanted. And my, he was so thankful. From the past mistakes he had done with Diluc and his father. Was not some sort of a haunting memory he expected to keep which would lead off disrupting the two's relationship between them.

But fate always finds a way.

Especially today as Kaeya walked inside to the loud singing of the bards who now gaped from afar as they sang about preposterous lewd songs which honestly. Isn't something new to anyone in the city of Mondstat either way. 

"Rough day, Sir Kaeya?" Diluc's warm honey toned voice made it's way towards the male's ears. It was enough for Kaeya to forget about all the chaos running around in this bar and to take a sear right in front of the male before letting his star shaped enchanting blue orbs look up to his partner. 

"Not much, but I suppose this place really has turned into my personal stress reliving one where I could let out all my thoughts." Kaeya teased, motioning to Dliuc with a soft smirk resting on his lips. Only to gain a grunt which had clearly said, _'Please shut up.'_

Right after asking for the usual Kaeya was approached by one of the knights of Favonius, and using his extremely charming way of work with his words and smile he already had the knight take a seat closer to the male. It was oh so wrong to do such a thing, especially at Diluc's barn, where most of the people were already busy swooning over him and losing themselves to the melodies that the bards continued to sing. However, it was also enough to swoon the nearly tipsy solider who quickly made his way out with red cheeks and goggling eyes, now perhaps. Thinking about his captain in many ways he won't achieve. Kaeya knew his tricks and the cheeky little charm he had, there's no doubt at all. But the thought of the red headed male losing his mind over it just made him feel so utterly _special._

Much so, whatever Kaeya wants. Kaeya gets.

Diluc was throwing draggers at the guard who had stood in a silly manner and spoke to _HIS_ Kaeya in a way that should be absolutely unacceptable.

But Kaeya wasn't done yet. 

"So?" The tanned male grinned, waiting for his order to arrive whilst he stared dreamily at the tall pyro using male before him. There was a sound rushing of liquid filling into a glass and now, put in front of the awaiting customer. When the wooden table had made the clear ring to Kaeya's mind.

"Grape juice?" He groaned.

"Not grape juice again!"

"You will get what you get, else you're pleased to leave this barn and never return." Diluc had spoken sternly, pushing the cloth into the glasses whilst he cleaned it thoroughly.

"Is that any way you speak to your customers, _Master Diluc?_ " Softly mewling out the older one's name with a chuckle leaving his mouth as he noticed Diluc's movements had come to a stop and his cheeks were now tinted with the lightest shade of pink. It was no laughing matter for the other, he was nearly about to lose it right here and then. He knew Kaeya's game well enough than anyone else does. And besides, it was Diluc's fault in the end to have such moments occur, he spoilt the lad a tad too much.

"You are no customer Sir Kaeya, so either take as you receive or leave." Diluc warned the last time, keeping a keen eye towards the bards who were too drunk and lost in their own worlds to notice what the couple was truly up to. 

"Alright, then." Kaeya stood up, shoving away his grape juice towards the side before leaning closer against the bar and gripping tightly onto Diluc's well fitted white shirt. Tugging the taller man closer to him as much as he could before whispering into his ears, the soft cold breath of Kaeya's was enough to even let Diluc jerk off his throbbing cock right then and there.

But he would _never_ fucking admit that.

"I want you, is that an order— that I might get?" Kaeya teased, a short cut of wind blowing against the two before he was shoved away back onto his seat.

To yet again hear another firm.

"No."

And this was enough for the bold male to hear, standing up yet again looking forward at the taller who was currently fixing the collars of his crisp white shirt before going back to cleaning again. Kaeya was already so turned on, he was quite too sure that his throbbing little hole was clenching around nothing as it awaited to be ripped off from these skinny pants and be filled in with his lover's large and thick cock. 

The thought of that nearly made him lose his composure.

"No? Well, I see. I shall see who would oblige to my concerns then. And fulfill me the way they would love to." Kaeya hummed, with a grin as wide as ever. Taking his walk into the rushing crowd of knights with nearly hormonals rage that compared to of a teenager's. The sweet scent of lillies and fresh mint passed by as the bluenette did too.

And as he had hoped, Diluc had watched him, throwing flares of flames as the nerve wracking in his skin that forced his mind to go ahead there and fuck Kaeya in front of everyone to show that he belongs to him, but he would rather stand here and act like nothing ever happened. That was before he heard the sound of glass shards laying against the surface of the wooden table. His co-worker Charles rushed in and questioned with concern lingering onto his voice.

As always, the red haired male waved his hand and said he was alright. 

But he wasn't.

He was burning with rage of jealousy, the green monster pounding Diluc's head to go and make sure the boy learns his lesson and never forgets so. He thought it wouldn't be necessary as Kaeya might not push his buttons this time.

But oh, _he was so fucking wrong._

The hands that were supposed to be painted all over by Diluc's hands and lips were now going to be ruined from how close Kaeya leaned to the strangers he had never met, but yet managed to kiss their thoughts a hello. 

As soon as a random bard's hand made it's way to Kaeya's waist—

A sharp tug onto the angelic male's arm was nearly going to make him trip off of his feet, Kaeya viciously smiled to himself, knowing he had finally gotten what he had wanted.

Or was it more?

"Sir Kaeya has been called by the Acting Grand Master at the moment, so if you would please excuse him and I." Diluc spoke emotionlessly, roughly tugging onto the smaller one's fur coat along with his slender arm before taking him out, and entering him back into the tavern from the back door. Rushing him upstairs and shoving him into a room where the door was now locked. During this process there was no other words or noises, except for Kaeya's grunts and huffs.

"What is this? Quite an unpleasant way to ruin my encounters with those people." Kaeya crossed his arms whilst he looked forward at Diluc, his eye suddenly widening at the aura that man was giving off.

Gods, he was ready to get onto his knees and do anything the dominant would please him to do.

"Either you strip yourself, or I'll do it for you." Diluc spoke, eyes darker than the shade of crimson blood, that was hazed over with the clouds of lust, want and possession. His teeth quickly pulling tugging onto his gloves revealing his slim yet long fingers. Nimble and burning from the elemental reaction being caused inside from his body. And without another word that had been said, the beast had watched his meal strip off his clothes piece by piece seductively.

"Get on all fours, make it quick." And the captain did, Diluc's patience and temper was running way too low. Right after unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his pants, he licked his lips, drooling at the sight in front of him. The honey skinned boy who was craved by nearly everyone in this prestigious city, wishing to have a glimpse of him in this manner. But they would never, all because this so very bratty boy.

Was all his, only _his._

"Please—" Kaeya begged, clutching onto the bedsheets and forcing himself to not right away begin thrusting down onto the mattress. 

A deep throated chuckle of darkness left Diluc's mouth who approached the younger after taking his own sweet pace and time, he spoke harshly as his hands gripped onto either side of Kaeya's ass cheeks spreading them apart and blowing a hot air which sent shivers down to the submissive's spine. "I haven't even begun, and yet you leaked so much already hm?" The red haired male questioned, before grabbing the lube from the drawer and slicking it onto his fingers, tossing it to the side. 

"Mhm the thought of you itself over me is so— Ah!" Kaeya moaned out vulgarly, biting down onto his bottom lip as he felt pain and pleasure take over all at once from all the three fingers that were shoved into his tight little cunt. 

Diluc had wasted absolutely no time, because training Kaeya and showing him his place is like training a pup. You must do it fast and with order. He had slowly began to thrust in the digits at a mere turtle space making sure it was painful as much as it was for him to Kaeya. 

"P-Please.. Just q— Mh-Mhm!" Kaeya's words were yet again cut short when he felt his ass really rip open from the quickened pace Diluc had grown into this soon, curling up his fingers and searching for the bundle of nerves he always knew by gripping onto Kaeya's waist as he thrusted his fingers in deeper to his knuckle, mouth drooling at the sight of the younger's juices dripping down his shaking thighs whilst moans and whines filled into the walls of the room. 

"Stop, p-please. I-I'll end up coming." Kaeya face was filled with tears and sweat, just how Diluc adored to see him. It wasn't long enough till the sudden scream of pleasure had left the boy release the white strings of semen all over himself and the sheets. All just from the man's fingers, untouched. 

"Fucking whore, already done so quick?" Diluc was outraged, he still wasn't done though.

With rough pants and a heaving chest, Kaeya looked over to see a large hardened cock of his Master's await for him, and at this rate he knew this would end up being an extremely long night. After pulling out Diluc's fingers, the red haired male licked up the delicious liquids from his three digits. Grabbing a hold of the lube that was tossed aside, Diluc squeezed in a handful and stroked his large girth. And poor Kaeya, his mouth drooling with spit and tongue awaiting to get a taste was driving him crazy.

The older who had already taken a note of this had smirked, and looked down at his pet. "Will you be a good boy for me, sweetheart?" 

And just like a little puppy, Kaeya nodded with big doe eyes that craved nothing but his lover's cock filling up his needy hole and making sure his seeds are buried in till tomorrow.

"I doubt it." Diluc spoke, lining his tip onto the boy's entrance before slamming his hips forward and leaning his head back. A long groan of pleasure leaving his lips. "Gods, you're still so fucking tight." He breathed out, mind so blurry and seeing stars yet, so was the one beneath him who had moaned in unison with the other. Kaeya gripped onto the sheets, tongue hanging out as he clung onto Diluc's toned biceps with the greed of having him so so deep. 

Yet again, his wish was fulfilled.

Diluc ran his burning hands up Kaeya's inner thighs, up his stomach and to his chest. Resting them on either side of his body before Kaeya's own cold touch pulled the other closer to him, with faces so close and breaths of hunger was enough to let the two connect their lips and drift off to bliss. Sounds of Diluc groaning against Kaeya's mouth who was eagerly sucking onto his tongue while he tugged onto the soft locks of his partner's. 

Each thrust, hit deep. Deep up to Kaeya's lower abdomen and marks being pasted everywhere as if his body was the canvas and Diluc's mouth the paint. "Mine." He breathed out, whispering to Kaeya who had held him so close body jerking up and down from the speed of the thrusts, sounds of wet slick noises of his ass and his Master's cock making him much closer to the edge. 

"You're mine, _fucking mine._ You belong to me you stupid slut, no one else." Kaeya was pleased, eyes filled in with tears only moaned and choked out a response as he wrapped his legs around the male's waist, pulling him closer to feel the heat and have him ruin his insides. "I'm all yours to k-keep Master, N—No one else's- Mhm!" He whined, back arching as he felt Diluc's member rush up and nearly destroy him. 

"Pl-Please, let me release." He begged, and how on earth could Diluc say no to such blushy cheeks, tear stained face. 

He could, obviously.

"No, you're not going to come until I allow you to, understand?" Kaeya drooled, he was so turned on, his cock now getting the warmth required from Diluc's hands was enough for him to beg harder, just like the shameless slut he was for his lover. 

"P-Please Master, It hurts, let m—me.." He trailed off, eyes rolling at the back of his head and a loud moan leaving his lips when he felt Diluc pound into his ass and excessively abuse his prostate.

"Please, p-please, please!" He shouted out, letting his nails create harsh bloody stained marks down Diluc's back who had merely groaned louder from the sensation.   
  


"Cum for me, darling." Diluc voiced out, and that was enough for Kaeya to yell out and release all over their chests and Diluc's hand, body shaking from how much he orgasm he had to release, else he would've passed out. It wasn't too long before the pyro user had released his seeds deep inside Kaeya with a loud moan, which made the smaller beneath him mewl at the hot gush of liquid thrusted in so deep inside him. 

Diluc let his tired body lay beside at the other who quickly, pulled the male to his chest and kissed his lips so deeply, hands wrapping around his lover's neck and the other's wrapping around Kaeya's waist. Inhaling in the scent of his marks and burning flesh left the outraged man, in peace.

"Luc' we still need to wash up." Kaeya laughed out softly. 

"Oh for the love of gods, let's do it tomorow." Diluc had responded before drifting off into a deep sleep with his entire universe in his arms.

— FIN. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note; Please do keep in mind that I do not own any of the characters I have used in the story, they belong to the rightful owners of the game creators. I hope you all enjoy this very messy, and unprofessional one shot x


End file.
